It's Not Too Sweet, Cherry
by Uchiha Cesa
Summary: "It's not too sweet, Cherry." Itu yang dia bilang saat mencicipi kue pertama buatanku. Aku tahu dia bohong. Padahal cake buatanku benar-benar manis. Buktinya saja dia sudah minum lebih dari lima gelas air putih untuk sepotong kue itu. Read&Review, please?


**Disclaimer : Naruto's belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fiction is mine**

**Rate : T+ (I think)**

**Genre : Family, Romance (maybe fluffy?) & Married Life**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Characters(maybe XD), Typo(s), etc**

**Summary :**

"_**It's not too sweet, Cherry**_**." Itu yang dia bilang saat mencicipi kue pertama buatanku. Aku tahu dia bohong. Padahal **_**cake**_** buatanku benar-benar manis. Buktinya saja dia sudah minum lebih dari lima gelas air putih untuk sepotong kue itu.**

**It's Not Too Sweet, Cherry.**

**By**

**Uchiha Cesa**

_Tsuyu_-musim hujan- sedang melanda negeri bunga sakura sekarang. Pertengahan bulan Juni ini membuat banyak orang enggan untuk berpergian. Harus sedia payung jika ingin mengunjungi tempat yang lumayan jauh dari kediaman sendiri.

Kendaraan mobil berlalu lalang di jalan menambah kebisingan atmosfir yang mulai menghangat. Namun sedikit yang menggunakan sepeda untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Sepertinya akan sangat merepotkan membawa payung atau jas hujan bagi pengendara sepeda mengingat hampir setiap hari hujan turun di kota Hokkaido mereka.

Di sudut toko yang terletak di perempatan jalan, terlihat seorang wanita bersurai senada bunga kebanggaan negara Jepang itu kerepotan membawa sekantong besar putih belanjaannya. Mantel tebal berwarna _soft cream _membalut tubuh mungilnya. Seperti _ice cream_ cokelat _strawberry_ jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan yang terbuat dari benang wol membuka pintu mobilnya di belakang dan menaruh barang belanjaannya di sana. Setelah pintu belakang mobilnya tertutup, ia kemudian berbalik dan membuka pintu mobil depan sebelah kiri. Kemudian masuk mobilnya dan pergi menyusuri jalan yang lumayan padat di tengah kota itu.

_Nissan March_ berwarna putih melesat cepat menembus jalan yang sudah dihapalnya menuju rumahnya. Tiga puluh tujuh menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di dalam garasi rumahnya.

Mengambil kantong belanja, mengunci pintu mobil dan garasi, ia pun bergegas menuju dapur.

Matanya menyipit saat ia tersenyum memandang kalender di ruang tengah saat ia melewati ruang itu tadi. Lingkaran merah menghiasi tanggal 15 Juni di kalender itu. Tulisan kecil yang juga berwarna merah terukir indah di sudut kalender. '_First Anniversary_', begitu tulisan merah itu.

Segera ia membuka mantel tebalnya dan terlihatlah perutnya yang agak membuncit diselimuti baju rumahan berwarna kuning gading. Hamil lima bulan. Kehamilan pertamanya dengan suami tercintanya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Meski sedang hamil, itu tidak menurunkan semangatnya untuk merayakan satu tahun pernikahannya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Meski sudah beberapa kali Sasuke mengingatkannya agar tidak terlalu gesit melangkahkan kakinya kemanapun. Hal itu tidak dipedulikan Sakura. Bayi di dalam rahimnya menginginkannya untuk membuat kue untuk suami tercintanya.

Ia mengambil beberapa barang yang ternyata adalah bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Senyum riang masih menemani wajah manisnya saat ia membuka _I-Pad_nya dan menyentuh gambar bola dunia di _screen gadget_nya. Mengetikkan beberapa kata di mesin pencari itu dan... _voila! _Apa yang dicarinya tadi pagi ketemu juga.

Resep kue _Chocolate Truffle Cake_.

Iris _emerald_nya dengan fokus memandang sederet kata dan mencocokkannya dengan bahan yang ia beli di _supermarket_ tadi. Lengkap.

Ia kemudian mengambil alat-alat yang diperlukannya untuk membuat _cake_ tersebut.

Loyang bulat berdiameter 20 cm, _mixer_, beberapa buah wadah untuk menampung cream dan cokelat yang sudah dihancurkan, panci, dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

Wanita beriris hijau bening itu menatap dengan seksama cara membuat kue _Chocolate Truffle Cake_ itu.

_Chocolate Truffle Cream  
_Bahan:  
-250 gram _dark couverture chocolate_, potong-potong (bila tak ada _couverture chocolate_ bisa saja -menggunakan _dark compound chocolate_).  
-125 ml _dairy whip cream_ suhu ruang.  
-250 ml non dairy whip cream dalam keadaan dingin (saya pakai 100 gram _non dairy whip cream_ -bubuk dan 200 ml air es).  
-1 sdt gelatin bubuk.  
-2 sdt air.  
-Coklat bubuk untuk _dusting_.

_Chocolate Sponge Cake_  
Bahan:  
-4 butir telur  
-60 gram gula pasir halus  
-1 sdt _cake emulsifier_  
-1/2 sdt _vanilla_  
-55 gram terigu _all purpose_/protein sedang  
-15 gram coklat bubuk  
-10 gram maizena  
-1 sdm susu bubuk _full cream_

-50 gram _butter_/margarin  
-35 gram _dark cooking chocolate_  
-Lelehkan bersama, aduk rata

Cara membuat _chocolate truffle cake_:  
1. Panaskan oven 180'C. Siapkan loyang bulat diameter 20 cm, alasi bagian dasarnya dengan kertas roti, oles dengan mentega. Sisihkan.  
2. Campur dan ayak terigu, cokelat bubuk, maizena dan susu bubuk.  
3. Campur semua bahan kecuali campuran _butter_ dan _dark cooking chocolate_. Kocok dengan _mixer_ kecepatan tinggi hingga mengembang dan kental berjejak.  
4. Masukkan campuran _butter_ dan _dark cooking chocolate_. Aduk balik hingga benar-benar tercampur rata.  
5. Tuang ke loyang. Panggang sampai matang sekitar 25 menit (tergantung oven masing-masing). Dinginkan.

Cara membuat _truflle cream_:  
1. Panaskan _dairy whip cream_ dengan api kecil tidak perlu sampai mendidih. Masukkan _dark chocolate_. Aduk rata hingga menyatu dan lembut. Sisihkan.  
2. Kocok _non dairy whip cream_ hingga setengah kaku, masukkan campuran coklat. Aduk rata manual dengan menggunakan _hand whisk_.  
3. Campur gelatin dan air. Panaskan dengan cara ditim sambil diaduk-aduk hingga gelatin larut dan bening. Masukkan ke dalam _truffle cream_, aduk rata.

Penyelesaian:  
Buang kulit bagian atas pada cake (ditrim sedikit permukaannya). Belah 2 cake.  
Siapkan loyang _ring_ (loyang tanpa alas) diameter 18 cm, lapisi bagian sisi dalamnya dengan mika.  
Taruh selembar cake pada bagian dasar. Beri 1/2 bagian _truffle cream_, ratakan. Taruh kembali selembar _cake_ di atasnya. Beri 1/2 bagian lagi _truffle cream_.  
Bekukan dalam _freezer_ minimal 1 jam. Lepaskan ringnya. _Dusting_ dengan coklat bubuk. Potong-potong. Sajikan dingin. 

"Aih~ rumit sekali..." keluh Sakura. Dahinya mengernyit bingung memandang resep itu. Seumur-umur belum pernah ia membuat _cake_ sekalipun!

Sakura mengambil celemek bergambar beruang berwarna kuning-_Winnie the Pooh_ yang nampak serasi dengan warna baju rumahnya lalu memakainya. Rambut merah muda sepunggung yang diikatnya tinggi ala _ponytail_ bergoyang lembut seiring gerakan tubuhnya yang bolak-balik mengambil perlengkapan memasak kuenya.

Wanita yang memiliki marga Uchiha di belakang namanya ini dengan hati-hati mengikuti setiap langkah yang tertera di _screen I-Pad_nya. Berusaha untuk tidak panik dan tidak gegabah dalam mengambil langkah.

"Hm... ini dicampurkan kesini. Ini dan ini... ah, itu.. Ini dia. Hm.. hm..." sarung tangan plastik bening yang membungkus tangannya mulai terlihat jejak-jejak putih dan cokelat. Sambil memasukkan seluruh bahan _Chocolate Sponge Cake_, ia bersenandung riang. '_Tidak cukup rumit kok kalau dilakukan dengan ikhlas_,' batinnya.

Sambil menunggu semua bahan di_mixer _tercampur rata, ia melayangkan tatapan pada jam _digital _berbentuk segi empat berwarna biru di dapurnya. Jam _digital _itu menunjukkan pukul 13.25. '_Sasuke-kun pulang jam setengah 4. Haah... Masih lama_.' Sakura menghentikan acara keluhan dalam pikirannya dan melihat adonan di _mixer_ yang mulai mengembang.

Menatap sebentar ke _I-Pad_nya, ia bergumam, "Selanjutnya membuat _chocolate truffle cake_nya."

Setelah adonan _cake_ yang ia buat selesai, ia menuangkan adonannya ke dalam loyang yang sudah dilapisi kertas roti yang diberi olesan mentega di atasnya. Dan memasukkan adonan di dalam loyang itu ke _oven._ '_Tunggu 25 menit lagi. Atur alarm dulu, ah,_' inisiatif Sakura.

Sambil menunggu 25 menit berlalu, ia mulai membuat _truflle cream_.

'_TING'_

Suara seperti bel yang dipukul sekali muncul dari _oven_. Dan beberapa detik kemudian disusul suara lagu dari _gadget_ Sakura. Alarm di _gadget_nya ikut-ikutan meramaikan dapurnya yang hening untuk beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Sakura mengambil sarung tangan super tebal khusus untuk menahan suhu kue atau masakan di atas 100 derajat _celcius _dan memakainya. Mengangkat loyang dan menaruhnya di atas meja di dapur yang sudah ia alasi dengan kain agar panas dari loyang itu tidak merusak atau malah meretakkan marmer di bawahnya.

Sakura mengelap keringat yang turun dari rambutnya sampai ke lehernya itu dengan sapu tangan bersih yang ia sediakan di lemari dapur.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.05. Tinggal satu setengah jam lagi sampai suaminya muncul dari balik pintu depan rumahnya. Ah, rasanya tidak sabar.

Segera ia mengikuti langkah-langkah penyelesaian yang tertera di layar _I-pad_ berwarna _pink_nya itu dan tersenyum lebar saat semua _cream_ yang membalut _cake_nya sudah tertata apik dan tampak indah di hadapannya.

Namun kedua alis _pink_nya mengernyit bingung. Mustahil kan ia menyajikan kue peringatan _first anniversary_ mereka dengan _cake_ cokelat ber_cream_ cokelat pekat polos? Lima detik kemudian senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Sakura.

Ia ambil dua buah tomat dari dalam _freezer_ dan segera memotong bagian tengahnya sehingga buah merah berasa asam itu terbelah dua sama rata. Sekarang ada empat potong buah tomat sama ukuran. Ia bingung menghias buah itu seperti apa. Wajahnya tertekuk lesu. Wanita yang tengah berbadan dua itu mengelus lembut perutnya. Bingung seakan meminta ide dari si jabang bayi.

Seakan ada angin segar menerpa otaknya, Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rata dan putih. Pisau tipis tajam ia genggam dengan semangat dan bila berada di dunia _anime_, terlihat _emerald_nya berkilat mengeluarkan sekilas cahaya.

.

.

.

...

Satu setengah jam kemudian...

'_CEKLEK'_

Pintu dengan ukiran klasik dan lambang kipas-lambang Uchiha zaman ninja dulu- itu terbuka perlahan seiring dengan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan setelan jas kulit mahalnya melangkah ke dalam rumahnya.

Tangannya yang putih dan kekar mengusap perlahan rambutnya yang basah sampai menetes ke pipi dan rahangnya yang tegas. Hujan di luar lumayan deras sehingga ia terpaksa berhujan-hujanan saat keluar dari mobilnya menuju depan rumahnya. Pria itu memandang heran ke dalam rumahnya yang nampak sepi. Biasanya jam segini istrinya akan sangat antusias menyambutnya di pintu depan. Tapi sekarang, lampu di ruang depan bahkan tidak menyala. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Sasuke menapaki lantai rumahnya dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Khawatir, tentunya. Otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan wanita berkepala pink yang sedang mengandung anaknya. _Dimana dia?_

Mata _onyx_nya melebar saat mendapati istrinya terbaring di sofa keluarga. Cepat-cepat ia mendekati Sakura dan menepuk pipi istrinya lembut beberapa kali sekedar memastikan apa yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi.

Dan senyum kelegaan terpancar jelas dari raut wajah tampannya saat Sakura memberinya respon dengan sedikit bergumam kemudian tertidur dengan lelap lagi.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan selembar selimut tebal di tangannya. Kemudian selimut tebal itu ia bentangkan di atas tubuh istrinya. Tatapan matanya melembut. Pria itu selalu senang memandangi wajah wanitanya yang terlelap damai seperti ini. Namun kelopak matanya sedikit terbelalak saat mendapat krim cokelat tua menempel di sisi bibir istrinya. _Kue, eh?_

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Aroma manis segera menguar dari mulut Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Sasuke ciumi dahi, kelopak mata, pipi kiri dan kanan, lalu menjilat sedikit krim cokelat di pinggir bibir Sakura sebelum benar-benar menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir ranum istrinya.

Sambil mengusap lembut rambut istrinya yang tergerai di bawah kepalanya, Sasuke mengucap pelan agar tidak membangunkan Sakura, "Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini, hm?" Mendesah pelan karena ia tahu tak akan mendapat jawaban Sakura, ia pun melenggang pergi ke dapur.

Kerongkongannya rindu sekali pada segelas air. Sasuke mengambil gelas kosong yang berada di atas lemari dapurnya dan membuka _freezer_. Ia terkejut mendapati kue yang terlihat aneh namun manis. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas. _Cake_ cokelat buatan Sakura ditaburi potongan tomat dengan bentuk wajah manusia yang tersenyum di atasnya.

Dua bulatan untuk matanya, bentuk segitiga untuk hidung dan satu bentuk bulan sabit yang melengkung membentuk senyuman. Sasuke terkekeh kecil ketika dilihatnya beberapa potong tomat itu membentuk rambut kaku yang membingkai sisi atas dan samping _cake_nya. Sekilas tampak seperti model rambut 'unik'nya. Rasa hangat kembali menjalari hatinya.

'_Sakura itu... selalu saja berhasil membuatku kagum padanya.'_

Sasuke mengangkat _cake_ itu dari dalam _freezer_ dan menaruhnya di meja bundar di depan Sakura terbaring di ruang keluarga. Ia kemudian bergegas kembali ke dalam kamar dan mengambil dua buah lilin yang panjangnya 8 cm berwarna merah serta sebuah pemantik di tangan lainnya. Lalu bergegas menuju istrinya dan duduk di salah satu sofa di samping Sakura. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai wanitanya menampakkan _emerald_ indahnya.

Lelah memegang dua lilin merah dan pemantik itu, Sasuke meletakkannya di atas meja bundar tepat di sisi _special cake_ buatan istri tercintanya. Sambil berharap Sakura segera membuka matanya, Sasuke meremas kedua jemarinya yang saling bertaut. Sesekali helaan napas terdengar dari ruang itu. Hanya suara hujan yang cukup deras dari luar dan dengkuran halus Sakura yang membuat ruangan itu tidak terlalu hening.

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. _'Sepertinya ada yang kurang,'_ batinnya. Saat ia melihat cake dengan hiasan tomat itu, seakan baru tersadar dengan hal yang penting, ia beranjak dari sofanya. _'Pantas saja ada yang kurang. Pisau kue, dua gelas dan piring kosong, serta seteko penuh air putih belum kusiapkan rupanya.'_ Sasuke pun kembali memasuki dapurnya dan memenuhi urusannya. Setelah semua yang ia perlukan lengkap, ia kembali menuju sofa tempat ia duduk menunggu Sakura tadi.

"Hngh..." Sakura bergerak gelisah di pembaringannya. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mengelus pipi istrinya lembut.

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah _onyx_ kelam yang menatap lembut padanya. "Hei... Bangunlah." Pria pemilik onyx itu berujar dengan sedikit nada perintah.

Setelah membantu Sakura duduk dengan sempurna, ia mengambil segelas air putih dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura yang langsung disambut Sakura dengan senyuman hangat.

"Sasuke-kun kapan pulang? Apa sudah lama-" matanya menangkap barang-barang di atas meja, "-eh? Sasuke-kun sudah lihat sendiri, ya... Kupikir aku yang akan memberi kejutan. Huh..." Bibirnya mengerucut dan agak maju ke depan. Membuat penampilannya yang baru bangun tidur terlihat imut.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah imut Sakura kemudian beralih memandang segala barang-barang yang ada di atas meja bundar di depan mereka dan menjangkau dua buah lilin merah yang segera ia hidupkan apinya menggunakan pemantik yang sudah ia siapkan.

Sasuke menyerahkan satu lilin merah dengan api kecil di atasnya kepada Sakura. "Ini. Pegang," kemudian Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya yang memegang lilin yang satunya di antara dada dan tangan Sakura yang memegang lilin. Membelitkan kedua tangan mereka sehingga bertaut. "_Happy anniversary_, Sayang."

Senyuman Sasuke yang agak lebar dan menampakkan giginya yang mulus dan rata itu. Ditambah efek warna jingga berpendar di depan wajah Sasuke membuatnya terlihat bercahaya dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura merona. Sungguh, pria di hadapannya ini sangat mempesona. Membuatnya gugup, lalu ia membalas ucapan Sasuke, "E-eh, iya, Sasuke-_kun_. _Happy anniversary too_."

"Sekarang, ayo tiup lilinnya sama-sama, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang bersiap meniup lilin yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

'_FUUUH'_

Untuk sesaat api kecil di atas lilin merah mereka bergoyang dan lenyap membekaskan sedikit asap putih di udara sampai akhirnya lenyap. Menyisakan senyum di wajah masing-masing.

Rasa syukur dan hangat menyelinap masuk tanpa bisa dihindari ke dalam hati masing-masing dua insan yang mulai menautkan kedua tangan mereka. Membiarkan keadaan tetap begini untuk beberapa saat.

Hujan di luar masih setia membasuh bumi. Hawa dingin yang dihantarkannya tidak lantas melunturkan kehangatan di hati dan tangan kedua pasangan Uchiha.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya sesaat sebelum tersenyum pada Sasuke dan mengambil sepotong kaku tomat yang menjadi hiasan rambut kuenya. Kemudian menyodorkan tomat dingin itu ke bibir Sasuke. "Buka mulutmu, Sayang... 'Aa." Suruhnya melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum miring ke arahnya. Bibir Sasuke bergetar menahan senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi.

Sasuke menyambut tomat yang Sakura tawarkan untuknya dengan mulutnya. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan rasa asam khas buah favoritnya itu mengalir memenuhi indra perasa di mulutnya. Rasa dingin yang memberi sensasi segar membuat Sasuke melempar seringai kecil pada istrinya.

Sakura ikut melempar seringai senang pada Sasuke, "Enak?" tanyanya.

"Hn... Enak, kok," Sasuke memandang kue _cake_ yang belum Sakura potong, "Sakura, kau tidak ingin memotong _cake_ itu?" nada penasaran dan sedikit ragu tersirat sedikit dalam suara _baritone_ pria itu.

"Aku takut Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menyukainya," wajah Sakura mulai terlihat sendu, "itu kan manis..." suara Sakura terdengar semakin rendah di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku ingin mencobanya."

Sakura yang tadinya tertunduk langsung mendongak hanya untuk melihat ekspresi datar di wajah suaminya. "Tapi-"

"-Aku tetap ingin memakan kue buatanmu, Sakura," Potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura menyanggahnya. "tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Tatapan tajam Sasuke cukup untuk membungkam mulut Sakura. Sasuke serius ingin memakan kue manisnya. Meskipun sedikit ragu, toh akhirnya Sakura mengambil pisau kue dan piring kecil berdiameter 8 cm yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi jika kau sakit perut, jangan salahkan aku." Sakura mendelik sebentar ke arah Sasuke dan detik selanjutnya ia memperhatikan kue buatannya yang mulai ia potong.

Satu potong kue yang tidak terlalu besar kini berada di piring kecil berwarna merah marun. Sakura menyodorkan piring itu pada Sasuke yang langsung Sasuke sambar menggunakan tangannya. "Sasuke-_kun_! Kau belum cuci tangan!" gertak Sakura. Sasuke terlalu bersemangat mengambil kue buatannya. Namun sebenarnya, Sakura bersikap galak seperti itu untuk menutupi kecemasannya. 'Semoga Sasuke menyukai kuenya ya, _Kami-sama_...' batin Sakura berharap.

Sasuke menggigit ujung potongan kue dan mengunyahnya. Rasa manis langsung memenuhi seluruh mulutnya. Wajah Sasuke yang terlihat memucat membuat Sakura hampir berlinang airmata. Kepala Sasuke agak pusing karena rasa manis yang menyengat itu. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dan segera menenggaknya sampai setengah gelas, lalu melanjutkan menggigit lagi kue di tangannya. Krim cokelat mulai menempel di sela-sela jarinya yang lain.

Setiap gigitan dan kunyahannya selalu Sasuke akhiri dengan menenggak setengah gelas air putih yang setia menempel di tangan kirinya. Sakura masih dengan harap-harap cemas memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. Raut wajah yang asalnya memang sudah pucat semakin memucat. Namun ekspresi Sasuke tetap saja cuek melihat wajah Sakura yang seakan bisa menangis kapan saja. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan kue super manis itu dalam diam. Berusaha meyakinkan Sakura kalau kue buatannya tidak akan membunuh suaminya.

'_GLUK GLUK'_

Sakura bisa melihat jakun Sasuke yang naik turun saat ia menenggak habis air di dalam gelas itu hingga tandas tak bersisa. _Mood_nya yang sering berubah-ubah dikarenakan hamil membuatnya begitu sensitif sekarang.

"Hiks..." Sasuke segera terlonjak dari dongakannya selepas meminum air dan menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura yang menetaskan airmatanya. "Huuh... hiks."

"Aa... Sakura? Kau kenapa? Hei-" Sasuke menangkup pipi Sakura dengan kedua kanan kiri jarinya. Melupakan noda krim cokelat yang melekat dan terus meleleh di jarinya. "-tatap aku, Sakura. Kau kenapa?" Nada gusar terpeta jelas di nada Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura menangis tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan linangan air mata yang terus membasahi wajahnya, turun melewati dagunya. "Habisnya Sasuke-_kun_ pasti tidak suka kueku. Pasti sangat manis, kan? Jawab yang jujur, Sasuke-_kun_.. Hiks..." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan emeraldnya yang tampak lebih berkilau-berkaca-kaca lebih tepatnya-, memandang lurus ke dalam _onyx_ pria di depannya itu. Mencari kejujuran di sana.

"Hei... Kukira apa. Jangan menangis begitu, ah. Kau terlihat jelek kalau seperti itu." Sakura merengut kesal dan airmatanya mulai berhenti digantikan tatapan galak yang menusuk ke kolam hitam pekat suaminya.

"Kalau aku jelek, kenapa kau mau menikahiku?" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan bibirnya mengerucut. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain pemuda yang sedang tertawa di hadapannya. "Rupanya tuan dingin kita ini bisa juga tertawa." Masih bersungut kesal, Sakura mengucapkan dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hmh... Ehem." Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Sakura serius sekarang. "Apa kau tidak sadar?" tunjuk Sasuke pada pipi kiri Sakura yang masih menggembung itu.

"Sadar ap-" Sakura segera menyentuh pipi kirinya dan terkejut mendapati krim cokelat menempel di pipinya. "-ah... Ini. Ini gara-gara kau, Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap Sakura galak sambil menuding hidung mancung Sasuke. Sekarang tangan kiri Sakura yang menyentuh pipi kirinya juga terkena noda krim cokelat.

Saat akan menjilat jarinya yang terkena krim cokelat tadi, Sasuke segera menangkup jari telunjuk, tengah dan manis Sakura yang berlumuran krim cokelat dengan mulutnya. "Ekh?! S-Sa-Sasuke-kun? K-Kenapa?" Jelas saja Sakura terbata-bata karena Sasuke mengulum jarinya dengan mata tertutup seperti menikmati sekali kegiatannya yang membuat jantung Sakura seakan melompat keluar tulang rusuknya.

Lidah Sasuke yang menari-nari di pangkal jari-jarinya membuat Sakura bergidik geli, namun juga merasa 'enak' pada jarinya. Sakura bisa merasakan gigi-gigi Sasuke di jarinya. Lidah Sasuke yang bermain lincah di jari-jarinya membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan mengedipkan sebelah kelopak matanya pada Sakura. Jilatan di tangannya terlepas. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa ada yang kurang saat Sasuke melepaskannya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat langsung mendekati wajahnya. Tubuh Sakura tersentak ke belakang. Terkejut. Refleks Sasuke menahan bahu dan leher Sakura dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak menjauh.

Rasa geli segera menjalar di pipi Sakura saat dirasakannya Sasuke mulai menjilati pipinya yang juga terkena cokelat. Lidah Sasuke bergerak naik dan turun untuk mengecap semua krim cokelat yang ada di pipi Sakura. Membersihkan pipi wanitanya dari noda cokelat berasa manis itu. Sakura refleks menutup mata dan menikmati 'sentuhan' suaminya di pipinya.

Setelah melepaskan pipi, leher dan bahu Sakura, Sasuke lalu menatap wajah Sakura dan mendapati rona merah hebat yang menjalar di pipi istrinya itu. Keringat turun menuruni pelipis Sakura. Padahal cuaca bisa dibilang dingin. Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian menyeringai nakal saat Sakura membuka kedua matanya.

"Sakura-_chan_..." Sakura bergidik ngeri mendengar panggilan _chan_ yang Sasuke beri pada namanya. Selama ini ia hanya memanggil Sakura dengan suffiks _chan_ jika ada maunya. "Ada cokelat di lehermu." Beritahu Sasuke. Suaranya yang rendah dan berat membuat Sakura benar-benar panik. Iris _emerald_nya bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk meminta bantuan atau sekedar mencari benda yang bisa membantunya keluar dari kurungan Sasuke.

Tentu saja cokelat itu menempel di leher Sakura. Karena saat Sasuke menjilat pipi Sakura, ia tidak sengaja menahan leher Sakura dengan jarinya yang masih berlumur krim cokelat.

Sasuke beringsut dari posisinya. Sakura nampak menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lega. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke malah mendorong lembut Sakura agar terbaring di sofa yang diduduki mereka. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" raung Sakura panik saat Sasuke mulai menindihnya dan meletakkan tubuh Sakura di antara kedua kaki jenjangnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke ia letakkan di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Sakura yang sekarang menempel erat di empuknya sofa. Kali ini dapat dipastikan Sakura tidak bisa kabur dari suaminya yang sudah 'lapar'.

Sasuke mulai menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura. Ia memberi jarak antara perutnya dan perut buncit Sakura agar Sakura tidak merasa terlalu sesak. Dan lenguhan tertahan keluar tanpa bisa Sakura tahan saat Sasuke mulai mencium lehernya dengan lembut. Membuat seluruh bulu di tubuh Sakura meremang.

"Ungh~ Sasuke-kun..." Desahan Sakura lolos dari mulut mungilnya saat Sasuke mulai memainkan lidahnya di leher Sakura. Jilatan naik-turun, kiri-kanan dan hisapan kecil serta bibir tipis Sasuke yang terus bergerak menggoda di lehernya membuat Sakura ikut meremas helai lembut hitam kebiruan milik suaminya. Sepertinya Sasuke lupa kalau tujuannya tadi untuk membersihkan krim cokelat di leher Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_..." Suara baritone suaminya bergaung di telinga Sakura yang sedang menikmati servis suaminya. Namun Sakura tidak menyahut. Susah untuk bicara, tepatnya. "Kuemu itu... _It's not too sweet, Cherry_."

Seketika itu juga entah kekuatan dari mana yang Sakura dapatkan. Setelah Sasuke berkata seperti itu, ia mendorong dada Sasuke dan dengan sukses membuat suaminya itu terangkat dan menjauh darinya. Sakura dan Sasuke masih terengah-engah akibat kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal. Bibirnya tertarik melengkung sedikit ke bawah sambil menatap Sakura yang ikutan sebal padanya. Kali ini alis hitam Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Sekarang ia malah bingung.

"Kau bohong, Sasuke!" Sakura kali ini bahkan melupakan suffiks _kun_ yang biasa ia pakai untuk nama suaminya. "Aku tahu kue buatanku manis," Sakura menutup mulut Sasuke yang terlihat akan memprotesnya dengan menggunakan telunjuk kanannya. "aa... Buktinya kau sudah menghabiskan lima gelas air untuk sepotong kue kecil itu." Sekarang mata Sakura menyipit memandang Sasuke, mengintimidasinya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menutup matanya. Melihat Sakura yang seperti itu jangan harap bisa membantahnya. Jika Sakura sudah menatapnya dengan mata menyipit seperti itu, ia jadi teringat dengan ibunya. Wanita bermahkota sewarna isi buah jambu itu jadi semenyeramkan ibunya.

Menghela napas sebentar, Sasuke menatap Sakura lurus-lurus, "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya kan, Sakura?" Tatapan Sasuke melemas memandang Sakura yang masih mengintimidasinya dengan mata menyipit itu. "Ayolah... Jangan ngambek hanya karena itu. Kalau kau mau, aku akan memakannya lagi."

"T-I-D-A-K. Tidak." Eja Sakura dan mengulang kata yang diejanya dengan kesatuan huruf menjadi kata. "Aku ingin kau..." Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke, "...menggendongku di punggungmu."

Alis hitam Sasuke sekarang berkerut nampak berpikir keras dengan perkataan Sakura. "Perutmu tidak apa-apa kalau kena punggungku Sakura?" Ia tidak mau punggungnya menekan kuat perut buncit Sakura. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat wanitanya sedih.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah saat Sasuke mulai menurut padanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_." Ia mulai menaiki punggung Sasuke yang berjongkok di depan tubuhnya. "AYO!"

Dengan mengarahkan tinjunya ke depan, senyum sumringah Sakura digantikan senyum super lebar. Sasuke mulai berdiri setelah meletakkan kedua tangannya di paha belakang Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mengalungkan lengannya melingkari leher Sasuke.

Hari ini, peringatan atas setahun lalu terucapnya janji suci di antara Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Hari-hari indah yang mereka lewati penuh dengan suka cita. Berbagi apapun yang dimiliki pasangannya tanpa terkecuali. Terkadang konflik terjadi di antara mereka. Baik karena dari hal yang konyol sampai saling curiga. Namun mereka bisa tetap bersama karena rasa toleransi yang tinggi.

.

.

.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Pria tua yang pernah tak sengaja menolongku dulu saat aku kabur dari rumah pernah berkata, '_Jangan memakai jaket yang kau punya hanya pada saat cuaca dingin seperti ini. Tapi jangan melepasnya saat cuaca panas. Tetap kukuhkanlah jaketmu di tubuhmu. Maka cuaca akan bersahabat baik padamu_'. Aku bingung Sasuke-_kun_. Maksudnya apa, ya?"

Berpikir sebentar, Sasuke kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tak bisa Sakura lihat, kemudian mulai mengartikannya, "Jaket itu maksudnya orang yang melindungimu. Saat kau merasa sedih, jangan pernah tinggalkan penjagamu. Begitu pula saat kau senang," Sasuke berdehem sebentar terus melanjutkan, "rasa risih pada penjagamu memang akan terasa. Tapi jangan pernah meninggalkan orang yang sudah melindungimu." Berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, Sasuke pun melanjutkan kembali kuliah singkatnya pada Sakura, "Maka kesabaranmu dan dia di saat susah dan senang dapat mendatangkan kebahagiaan untuk kalian-ah, untuk _kita_. Aku kan penjagamu sekarang."

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Sasuke terdiam merasakan napas Sakura yang teratur dan tenang menggelitik leher dan pundaknya. "Sudah tidur lagi rupanya." Senyum geli menghiasi wajah Sasuke. "Kau itu mudah sekali tertidur, Sakura. Aku sudah susah-susah menjelaskan padamu tapi kau seenaknya tertidur." Sasuke mengomel singkat meskipun tahu Sakura tak mendengarkannya.

Punggung Sasuke yang selalu melindunginya dari dulu memang selalu menghangatkan hati Sakura. Mungkin, saking nyamannya ia sampai tidak sengaja terlelap. Namun satu hal yang belum Sasuke sadari, Sakura tertidur tenang dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

...

**FIN**

...

**A/N:** *berdo'a dalam hati semoga teman-teman dan keluargaku ga nemuin ni fiksi. Amin..*

Kenapa jadi mesum gini coba? Haha XD

Padahal dari awal buat ini ga kepikiran sama sekali buat bikin adegan itu.. Tapi yah.. imajinasiku jadi liar dan gini deh. X3

Soal kue cake itu.. Beberapa langkah selain di resep itu ngarang banget D'X

Soalnya aku ga pernah buat kue sendiri -_-"

Maaf klo salah

Gimana, Cerise Fionyparis?

Aku udah usahain buat wedding cakes ala SasuSaku, tapi otak malah buntu. Maap yah? X3

Dan readers sekalian... :D

Wanna gimme ur review? ;)


End file.
